Darker than Midnight (Continued)
by 2015pcurtis
Summary: Meet Max, your average human teenager; looks, brains and a violent personality to match. But when Max meets Fang she's finally met her equal—a guy who's much darker, more dangerous, than Midnight itself. For with this man, nothing is what it seems...(THIS IS A CONTINUOUS STORY I AM NOT ORIGINAL AUTHOR READ DISCLAIMER)


WARNING WARNING WARNING...THIS IS A CONTINUOUS COPY STORY ! I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY I AM ONLY DOING THIS STORY AS WHAT I THINK SHOULD HAPPEN ILL SAY IT AGAIN THIS IS NOT MY ORIGINAL WORK...THIS IS PURE FAN-FICTION ALL RIGHTS ARE GIVEN TO JAMES PATERSON AND M1DNIGHT. HERE IS THE LINK TO THE PREVIOUS PART OF THE STORY !

s/6233746/1/Darker-Than-Midnight

-onwards-with-the-story-

-Max pov-

I spun, forcing a smirk on my face. "Alright Snowball, let's rumble."

"Little Max how brave you are yet so naive, so terribly naive" he grinned his teeth stained with blood he stalked forward and I raised my sword.

He chuckled eyeing my sword his once white hair was now tinted with ash and blood and his eyes held a strange gleam that scared the shit out of me. I ignored his taunts sure he was only trying to distract me. I ducked as his sword came clashing down nearly taking my ear with it. I hacked at his sword desperately trying to disarm him, he only growled as I kept fighting.  
"Enough" he roared his sword came down on the handle of my blade causing me to drop my blade I jumped back as he pointed his sword at my throat and kicked my blade across the room. I looked around and saw the other angles starting to stir and reality hit me that I would either die or worse who knew what these angles would do to me. Snowball placed his blade into my throat.  
"What are you going to do snowball you need me alive in case you forgot" I smirked. He growled and sliced my thigh and I screamed in pain.  
"We need you alive nobody said a little pain wouldn't hurt." He growled raising his sword again slicing open my arm.  
"Gabriel will be waiting." One of the other angles said and before I could blink they bound my arms behind my back the angle quickly kicked me to the ground smiling when there was an audible crack. Then there was a brilliant flash of white and that's all I saw as I felt my body being lifted into the air and carried. I was carried for a awhile and I felt myself fade into unconsciousness. The terrible feeling of floating in an inky black water unable to reach the service or the anxiety making it hard to breathe but where there is no pain.

-line break some time later-  
"What do you mean they got away ! You mean to tell me a bunch of teenage girls beat three of my best men !" A mans voiced roared as I started waking up. I desperately looked around but I was trapped with in the inky blackness of mind.I was struggled listening for a voice or sign that fang had came that I was safe something.  
"Enough you've done enough now LEAVE" the man roared and I recognized his voice as Gabriel. I struggled to break the surface of the confounds of my own mind. Suddenly everything came into view a warmth flowed through me, he stood in front of me and pulled me to my feet I yelped as he did so my arm stung and burned where the angle had slashed me with his sword.  
"You my dear are the key to everything and now your mine, and I can assure you your prince can't save you in fact I'll let you in on a little secret since your being so utterly helpful-" he was cut off by a bunch of black ribbons and there stood the demon king and his son. Fangs eyes landed on me and they grew into a obsidian black with red centers and his fist clenched. The next thing I knew I floating in an white bubble almost I was lying on the floor of it I couldn't hear a word they were saying. I weakly pounded on the side of the bubble or orb whatever it was but my strength had diminished a long time ago. They looked like they were yelling and then Lucifer sent a mass of blacks energy toward Gabriel and the orb shook and I screamed as pain raked through my body with even the slightest movement. I looked at Fang who turned and looked up at me his eyes softened and then turned angry and he charged the angle king only to be stopped by his father who yelled something at him and Fang came and stood under the orb that I was floating in and stared up at me saying something.  
"I can't hear you" I yelled but it came out more of a harsh whisper. The two kings were ducking it out when suddenly the orb burst and I felt my self falling and a slight scream left my mouth before fang had me in his arms.  
"Mon amour je suis tellement désolé y accrocher" I just moaned in pain and annoyance here I am bruised and broken and he is speaking gibberish,  
"your not broken my dear" his soft voice murmured into my ear. His eyes were now a soft grey a color I had never seen and wasn't sure if that was good or bad. I felt as if my lungs were on fire and I coughed trying to get the taste of blood out of my mouth.  
"Easy your gonna alright just relax-" the demon king went flying across the room and fangs eyes turned a crimson black once again. Then we were enveloped in black ribbons and I lost consciousness once again.  
-time skip-  
"Sir she lost a lot of blood and cracked a few ribs her internal bleeding has stopped but I'm afraid for her when she collapsed she still had magic coursing in her veins so this is no normal comma it's a miracle she isn't brain dead or worse." It was Dylan's voice he sounded generally pained and sad. I wonder who they were talking about, oh no please tell me Ella is alright and Az. What was I doing sleeping. I TREID to open my eyes and couldn't feel a thing, well that's not good.  
"Will she be okay" it was Ella's voice. Okay so if it wasn't Ella.  
"She did this for us" Az's sweet voice said and horror struck me that they were talking about me. But I was fine I was just...unable to wake up. Okay so that sounds a lot worse than it really is.  
"No she saved you they did this to her." Was Ares angry voice. How bad was I ? I wasn't dead that much I was sure but then again I'm not even sure what's happening right now.  
"That dumb humans smart mouth of her probably caused some of this" came Ari's reply.  
"Seriously she lying in a hospital bed struggling for life and you barley got a few scrapes on you, you dare question her bravery and she isn't human so stop thinking of her that way and down grading her she was more of warrior than you now scram before I turn you into ash" Az's voice growled. The room was silent for awhile after that and I got kinda lonely, I mean seriously it's just me in here.  
"Xzavier still hasn't came to see her again yet" came Sam's question as I heard a door open.  
"No he's devastated the last time he cried before taking off in an angry rage and I haven't seen him since." Came Dylan's reply. Hmm so he was still here I wonder if he ever left. Why hasn't Fang came back.  
"I'm worried that-" Sam was cut off by a deep voice.  
"Leave the room" Lucifer commanded.  
"Meseno sinthos aurothio" and I felt a burst of strength burst through my body. My eyes flung open and I saw the bright lights and king Lucifers face standing over me. "Afternoon Max" he said smirking. I opened my mouth and then just nodded.  
"My apologizes I assure you this is not a normal occurrence and that the rest of your stay will be quite better." He said eyeing the clipboard. I moaned as a wave of pain hit me and closed my eyes.  
"Perhaps I should come back" was his reply.  
"Where does it hurt" came Dylan's reply. "  
I'll send Xzavier in to see you" was the last thing the demon kings said before leaving in a mass of black ribbons.  
"Mostly my chest what happened I mean I know my arm and leg-" I looked down there was no trace of where the angle had cut me open. Dylan smiled  
"I can heal those wounds by touch but as for your chest you had a broken rib that punctured a lung, by all rights you should have died within minutes." He said frowning looking me over.  
"Yet here I am, I mean what happened to the girls did they make it back alright I heard them-" I said starting to wonder if I had imagined it all, what if they hadn't made it back and were still trapped.  
"They made it back fine thanks to you don't worry I'm sure they will be anxious to see you" he said grabbing my hand and some of the pain eased greatly.  
"Thanks" leaning back against the pillows, I took in the room I was in my rooms except now they were filled with medical supplies and monitors. I heard a door open and looked up to see Fang who looked like he hadn't slept and looked generally unhealthy. I gasped when I saw him. His eyes widen and he rushed to the side of the bed gathering me in his arms.  
"Max Max Max Max" he murmured over and over.  
"What happened to you, did Gabriel are you okay" I said worriedly. He suddenly sat back and looked at me and laughed.  
"You just woke up from a coma and your asking me if I'm okay and as for that bastard he has declared war with the demon kingdom by poisoning my mother and taking you." Fang growled eyes turning a deep black.  
"Oh no no is she" I couldn't bare the thought let alone say it the demon queen Ria was dead. It was impossible. It couldn't happen Lucifer he would never allow it she had to be "She woke up a few days ago" he said stroking my hair.  
"How long have I been out" I asked  
"Not long" he said and looked at the monitors. I narrowed my eyes  
"well if the queen woke up a few days ago that means I've been out for a while,"  
"A week Max you were unconscious for a week" Fang said his hands turning into fist.  
"What the hell you said I wasn't out for long !" I said bolting upright. Then gasping in pain and falling back down against the pillows. I closed my eyes as waiting for the pain to ebb away.  
"Easy Max, Dylan get in here NOW" fang ordered his hand was holding me down to the bed as if I would try to bolt upright again.  
"Yes your highness" he said  
"Fix her she is still in pain" fang ordered tensely  
"My apologies prince there is nothing-"  
There was a roar and a slight gasping of breath I opened my eyes to see Fang holding Dylan off the by his neck Fangs eyes a mixture of black and red a deadly mix. Fang was going to kill him the guy who saved my life. I had to do something but was frozen in fear of the demon prince.  
"Stop it Fang knock it off stop" I screamed as Dylan struggled against him.  
"Xzavian ! Fang ! HEY !" I screamed at the top of my lungs ignoring the burning in them. I desperately gasped for air between coughs.  
"Stop or I'll...I'll tell your father" I said desperately my voice sounded small compared to the inhuman snarl erupting from Fang.  
"Silence" his voice boomed and for the first time since he had attacked or pulverized me I was scared shitless of him.  
"HELP LUCIFER! ARES! SAM !SOMEBODY !" I screamed only to have Fang drop Dylan now limp to the floor and turn toward me.  
"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME !" He roared.  
"I could say the same" the demon king stood in front of my bed, and guards had taken up different spots around the room Ares was next to my bed his sword drawn. I was confused, why were they acting like this .  
"Let's just say Fang can be very distraction when angered and he haven't fed or done much this pass week so his state of mind" Ares said. Fang snarled viciously and black sparks flew threw the room. I gasped as I realized Fang had I hoped knocked out the guards and now only Ares and the King himself still stood.  
Suddenly Fang sent a ball of black mass hurling toward the three of us and the King intercepted it causing it to pop like a bubble.  
"Take her to someplace safe-" the king was cut off by his son.  
"DO NOT TOUCH HER OR ILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND REPTILE" Fang growled, but Ares was all ready unhooking the machines and helping me to sit up I needed up coughing as Ares scooped me up and we disappeared into a wall of fire.  
I coughed violently as I took in our new surroundings a throne room it seemed but not one I had been in before. I tried to breathe deeply or calm down anything to make me stop coughing.  
Ares sat me down on the floor and then in the next second the dragon queen was there muttering something about tantrums and terrible timing. There was burst of small flames then the pain in my chest was gone and I took a careful breath.  
"Tha-"  
"Do not even try to thank me you saved my life it's the least I could do and as far as we're concerned you'll always be welcome here." Azdelia said looking over at Ares.  
"We're even now-"  
"Oh no me simply fixing your cough is not equal to a life" she said helping me to stand.  
"I however can not thank you enough Max for saving my queen" Ares said bowing.  
"Well it's nothing I'd have done for it anyone and would do it again" I said feeling awkward at all the praise. I ran a hand threw my hair that felt soft and smooth. Not stiff and tangled like it normally would.  
"What happened to my hair" I said feeling it and pulling it down to look at it, it was a shiny golden blonde rather than the dirty blonde I was use to.  
Azidelia looked at ares and him at her it was clear they were telepathically communicating.  
A short burst of laughter Ares shook his head at his wife.  
"Ella and I may have helped your hair" Azdelia said smiling.  
I yawned feeling tired and worn out.  
"You should rest come on ill show you to the guest room" Ares said.

**Thanks for reading tell me what you think ! **


End file.
